Después del sectusempra
by Zafy
Summary: Resumen: Pesadillas e insomnio acosan a Harry luego de haber herido a Draco en el sexto año.


**Después del Sectusempra**

**Título:** Después del sectusempra

Autor: Zafy

Beta: **pami_li** (¡Muchas gracias!)

Personajes: Draco Malfoy; Harry Potter

Calificación N-17

Advertencia: Ninguna, creo

Resumen: Pesadillas e insomnio acosa a Harry luego de haber herido a Draco en el sexto año.

Notas de la historia: Canon: Harry, en el sexto año, lanza a Draco el sectusempra y este queda herido.

Notas de la autora: Esta pequeña historia fue escrita para el mbig del Drarrython, la celebración de los 10 años del DRARRY. Si es que no están al tanto de qué es el drarrython, a grandes razgos digo: es una comunidad que celebra los 10 años del Drarry, escribiendo, dibujando y subiendo fanmix, si quieren darse una vuelta, el link:

http : / drarrython . livejournal . com /

(le quitan los espacios)

* * *

><p><strong>DESPUÉS DEL SECTUSEMPRA<strong>

Todo se teñía de rojo... los gritos eran desgarradores… tan desgarradores como la piel siendo rota y abierta, la sangre manando de cada corte.

Cortes que él no podía dominar ni detener, pero que había provocado.

Harry cayó de rodillas a un lado de Malfoy, quien temblaba incontroladamente en el charco de su propia sangre. Myrtle la Llorona dejó salir un ensordecedor grito:

—¡ASESINATO! ¡ASESINATO EN EL BAÑO! ¡ASESINATO!

—No, no lo hice —dijo Harry con voz estrangulada.

—¡ASESINATO! ¡ASESINATO EN EL BAÑO! ¡ASESINATO! —gritó nuevamente Myrtle la Llorona.

—No, yo no... Draco...

—Sí, sí lo hiciste, Potter —escuchó entonces la voz fría de Snape.

Harry miró nuevamente hacia el cuerpo de Draco, pero este ya no se movía, y entonces lo supo: se había convertido en un asesino, como tanto había temido, pero no había matado a Voldemort, como debía, sino a Draco Malfoy.

—¡No! —volvió a gritar, y entonces se dio cuenta: estaba en su habitación de la torre de Gryffindor, pero el ataque a Draco no había sido una pesadilla, eso sí había sido real.

Se dejó caer en la cama nuevamente, su mente dando vueltas sobre lo que había pasado.

Ya había escondido el libro, pero no creía ser capaz de buscarlo de nuevo, era un libro muy peligroso. Se preguntó qué sería de Draco. Snape se lo había llevado a la enfermería, medio desangrado y desfigurado por los cortes, había murmurado algo sobre evitar las cicatrices... Si Harry no lo había matado, probablemente le había causado un daño irreparable.

No pudo conciliar el sueño por el resto de la madrugada. Cuando amaneció, se vistió y bajó en silencio junto a Ron, Hermione y Ginny al Gran Comedor; ellos entendían su silencio, ni siquiera Hermione intentaba continuar con la discusión acerca de las muchas veces que le había advertido que usar ese libro era peligroso.

En el Gran Comedor, Crabble y Goyle lo miraron con odio nada disimulado; Harry entendió que ellos sabían lo que había pasado y que definitivamente buscarían vengarse en cualquier momento.

Esa noche estuvo un buen rato contemplando, en el mapa del merodeador, la etiqueta que decía Draco Malfoy y que permanecía inmóvil en la enfermería. Luego de apagar las luces y encerrarse en su cama, se quedó despierto pensando y sin nada de sueño.

Y cuando por fin se pudo dormir, la pesadilla se repitió una vez más...

Se despertó asustado, con el corazón acelerado y con ganas de vomitar. Draco y él habían sido rivales escolares, estaban acostumbrados a pelear el uno contra el otro, pero ahora la guerra los había puesto realmente en bandos separados, en una situación mucho más peligrosa, y por lo que podía entender, Draco no había tenido muchas opciones.

Jaló de la mesa de noche la varita; de su baúl, la capa de invisibilidad y el mapa, y se encaminó hacia la enfermería.

Era la una de la mañana y todo estaba desierto y algo tenebroso.  
>Su corazón latía con rapidez y le costaba respirar. Algo imperioso lo hacía apresurarse hacia la enfermería.<p>

Cuando llegó, Madame Pomfrey estaba aplicando unos paños con una sustancia verdosa en el rostro y pecho de Draco; el chico estaba solo con un pantalón de pijama y Harry podía ver con claridad la cantidad de cortes que tenía... eran demasiados. Los de su rostro parecían haberse curado más rápido que los del pecho, pero aún había rastro de ellos.

Observó a Madame Pomfrey un largo rato, le llamó la atención que Draco, tan engreído como era, no estuviera protestando o quejándose y que tan solo estuviera mirando al techo de manera ausente.

—Pronto estarás bien —susurró la mujer mientras hacía desaparecer el tazón y los paños. Le dio una palmada en el hombro y Draco asintió sin siquiera mirarla.

Harry sintió que Madame Pomfrey, con un hechizo, levantó un poco la temperatura de la habitación.

—Con esto no tendrás frío, de todas maneras no creo que tengas fiebre otra vez, no deberías tenerla. Cualquier cosa estaré en mi habitación —aseguró mientras caminaba hacia la habitación al final de la enfermería.

—Gracias —susurró Draco.

Harry se quedó observando a Draco por un rato más, al parecer el chico tampoco podía dormir, aunque no se movía, seguro por las heridas, y seguía con los ojos abiertos, mirando hacia el techo.

Draco empezó a contar mentalmente, tratando de llamar al sueño. Desde que había vuelto a Hogwarts, a excepción de la noche en que Madame Pomfrey le había dado una poción para dormir, debido a los cortes que Potter le había provocado, no había podido dormir de largo ni una sola noche.

Draco escuchó un ruido a la derecha y giró un poco la cabeza, tratando de no moverse mucho y entrecerrando los ojos para distinguir en la oscuridad.

Harry aguantó la respiración hasta que Malfoy pareció convencerse de que allí no había nadie, y volvió a mirar hacia el techo.

Con cuidado de no hacer más ruido, Harry se dejó caer en el piso, apoyando la espalda en la pared y sin dejar de observar el cuerpo de Draco, que parecía resplandecer en aquella oscuridad.

Draco cerró los ojos y trató de conciliar el sueño, pero la voz de Voldemort retumbó en su cabeza una vez más. Si no lo hacía moriría, si no lo hacía, sus padres morirían… y él estaba seguro que no podría hacerlo.

Resopló, calculando la cantidad de tiempo y trabajo que estaba perdiendo en ese momento, mientras permanecía en la enfermería.

Harry se dio cuenta de que Malfoy parecía demasiado atormentado. Entonces fue invadido por el recuerdo del chico llorando, mientras decía que no podría hacerlo…

—Debí imaginarlo —dijo entonces Draco, mirando hacia la mancha negra que se parecía a un zapato y que se veía contra la pared blanca.

Harry dio un respingo en el suelo y jaló más la capa.

—Definitivamente no sabes usar esa capa, es un desperdicio —escupió Draco, con desprecio.

Harry apretó los puños y pensó que era inútil seguir escondiéndose. Se levantó lentamente, desprendiéndose de la capa.

—¿Regodeándote de lo que has hecho? —le preguntó Draco, tratando de no moverse demasiado, solamente tenía que aguantar una noche más y evitaría las cicatrices.

—Jamás haría de algo así —se defendió Harry, caminando hacia la cama para estar a la altura de los ojos de Draco.

—Quién lo diría, Potter, creo que te he subestimado… _San Potter_ no es tan santo en realidad —continuó Draco, hablando con voz queda para que la enfermera no lo escuchara.

—Yo también te he subestimado —afirmó Harry, dudó un instante y luego se sentó en el borde de la cama, observando con detenimiento la cantidad de heridas que habían sobre el pecho y el abdomen. Realmente esperó que no quedara ninguna cicatriz—. Nunca fue mi intención hacer algo así. Yo jamás…

—Vamos, Potter, no tienes que fingir, no hay nadie escuchándote aquí. Estamos a punto de iniciar una guerra, y esto es lo que pasa en las guerras —le interrumpió Draco.

—Estás siendo amenazado —respondió Harry, mientras estiraba la mano hacia el pecho de Malfoy.

—No —le detuvo Draco—, si la tocas probablemente quedará una cicatriz…

—Draco… —Draco lo miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par, notó que era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre—, todo esto está mal, lo que hice, las amenazas…

—En realidad es tu culpa, si no hubieras mandado a mi padre a Azkaban…

—Tal vez si él no me hubiera atacado… ¡tu tía mató a mi padrino! —una llama de rabia empezó a encenderse en el pecho de Harry, llevaba tiempo sin pensar en eso, en la forma en que Sirius había atravesado el velo.

—Podríamos seguir toda la vida —negó Draco—, pero no lo haré, así es la guerra, así es el mundo. Tú tienes un bando, yo otro…

Harry apretó los labios un instante, miró hacia la puerta de la enfermera, que se mantenía cerrada y con la luz apagada. Definitivamente lo que buscaba allí no era pelear, había otra cosa que lo había hecho atravesar todo el castillo a esa hora de la madrugada.

—¿Te sientes mejor?

—Ya no duele —respondió Draco, un poco sorprendido por la pregunta.

—¿Cuánto tiempo más te quedarás aquí?

—Uno o dos días… mañana debería poder moverme un poco.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio un rato más, hasta que Harry volvió a hablar.

—¿Tampoco puedes dormir?

—¿Tú tampoco? —preguntó Draco.

—A veces no.

—Yo tampoco puedo dormir algunas veces —admitió Draco.

Cuando Harry abrió los ojos, ya estaba por amanecer, estaba medio cubierto por la capa de invisibilidad y acostado junto a Malfoy, acurrucado a un costado, cobijado por la tibieza de la piel del chico.

Se sentó con lentitud y observó el rostro de Malfoy, ahora relajado porque estaba dormido.

Las cicatrices estaban muy tenues, casi desapareciendo. Aparentemente la poción y el tratamiento de Madame Pomfrey estaban funcionando.

Escuchó ruidos en la habitación de la enfermera y supo que era hora de irse.

**o_o**

La siguiente noche se encontró nuevamente sin poder dormir. No se lo pensó mucho antes de encaminarse otra vez hacia la enfermería. Entró con la capa de invisibilidad y tratando de no hacer nada de ruido.

—Potter —exhaló Draco, recordando la visita de la noche anterior. Había sido muy raro, habían estado en silencio, acompañándose hasta que el sueño los había vencido. Estaba seguro de que Potter se había acurrucado junto a él y que se había sentido agradable dormir así.

—¿Cómo puedes, en serio, descubrirme? —protestó entonces Harry, deshaciéndose de su capa de invisibilidad y revisándola para ver si tenía algún hueco.

En tanto Draco trató de controlar su corazón, Potter le había pegado un susto de muerte apareciéndose así.

—Tu capa no tiene nada malo, fue por… por tu olor —se inventó Draco, para que Potter no se diera cuenta que en realidad había estado pensando en él y lo que había pasado la noche anterior, y había pronunciado su nombre sin querer.

—¿Olor? —Harry se jaló la camiseta tratando de encontrar algún olor.

Draco no pudo evitar soltar una risita.

—¿Qué?

—Nada, Potter, nada.

Harry arrugó la nariz y se sentó, con toda la confianza del mundo, en la cama junto a Draco.

—¿Y entonces…?

—¿Entonces? —preguntó Draco, sintiéndose extraño con Potter sentado junto a él y sin tener una riña.

—Las heridas… —Harry extendió una mano hacia el pecho de Draco, pero se detuvo antes de tocar la piel, pues recordó lo que Draco le había dicho antes sobre las cicatrices; aún desde esa distancia se sentía el calor que emanaba del cuerpo de Draco y eso le pareció extrañamente muy atrayente.

—Puedes… si quieres —le dijo entonces Draco, mirándolo a los ojos un momento, antes de bajar la mirada hacia la mano extendida de Harry—, ya no me quedarán cicatrices.

—¿Te duele?

—No, tampoco —negó Draco, moviendo la cabeza.

Harry se inclinó un poco más y tocó la línea que cruzaba desde el centro del pecho hasta la tetilla derecha. La piel parecía un abismo, hundida y tibia.

Draco cerró los ojos, sintiéndose extraño por aquel delicado toque.

—Perdón —susurró Harry, su dedo acariciando sobre la herida, llegando hasta la tetilla—, nunca quise hacerte daño real.

—Yo sí quise —admitió Draco, observando primero el dedo de Potter acariciando sobre la tetilla y luego su rostro, él también parecía estar concentrado en aquella extraña caricia—, pero me diste primero con tu hechizo…

—No era mío, lo leí en un lugar, ni siquiera sabía qué era lo que haría. De haberlo sabido…

—No lo habrías hecho, lo sé —suspiró Draco sintiendo un cosquilleo en la piel.

Harry acarició de vuelta la línea hasta el pecho de Draco y de regreso, presionando un instante la tetilla para luego acariciar el contorno. Nunca pensó que esa parte del cuerpo de alguien pudiera ser tan sensible.

—En el fondo creo que tampoco me querías hacer daño —susurró Harry, acercándose de manera inconsciente a Draco un poco más.

—No intentes creer que me conoces —replicó Draco, inclinándose hacia delante para que esa caricia no se detuviera.

—Él… yo escuché lo que él dijo —Harry detuvo su caricia y levantó la cabeza, para encontrarse con el rostro de Draco más cerca de lo que pensaba.

—No —Draco negó con la cabeza suavemente, por un instante sintió que le faltaba el aire ante el recuerdo de la amenaza del Lord.

—Draco —Harry se adelantó un poco más, su mano quedó suspendida sobre el pecho de Draco, sintiendo su corazón palpitar con fuerza pese a estar apoyado en el lado derecho y no en el izquierdo.

—No hagas eso… no menciones siquiera… —respondió Draco, cerrando los ojos y tratando de calmarse, ya no sabía si lo alteraba más la cercanía de Potter o la mención de lo que Potter había escuchado.

—Lamento que sea así —Harry no lo pensó mucho antes de sacar la mano del pecho de Draco y envolverlo con sus brazos, jalándolo hasta tenerlo completamente pegado a su cuerpo.

—Potter —Draco se quedó quieto un instante, sintiendo la fuerza de los brazos de Harry rodeándolo, antes de darse cuenta que necesitaba ese abrazo tanto como el aire. Levantó los brazos y se apretó más al cuerpo de Harry, sintiendo su calor y su olor, sintiéndose extrañamente reconfortado.

—Son tu familia —Harry hundió su rostro en el cuello de Draco y se llenó de su olor y su calor, nunca pensó que la piel de Draco pudiera ser tan suave.

—No puedo abandonarlos —le contestó Draco, con voz ahogada—, yo no tengo nada más que a ellos… no puedo siquiera imaginar si…

—Yo no sé qué es tener una familia, únicamente tuve a Sirius, y por muy poco tiempo, pero sí sé que si fuera necesario, iría contra el mundo entero con tal de proteger a los que fueran de mi familia.

—Aún así… el Lord, él me ha ordenado… —Draco apretó los labios y sintió el calor de Potter apartarse.

Harry lo tomó de los hombros y se apartó de él lo suficiente para mirarlo a la cara, Draco estaba pálido y parecía que en cualquier momento se pondría a llorar.

—Si pone en riesgo tu vida…

—Pone en riesgo la de alguien más —Draco sintió que su boca quería expulsar aquel secreto, que era necesario hacerlo para sentirse en paz, para que dejara de pesar y de atormentarlo, pero sabía que no podía.

—Tú lo dijiste —Harry frunció el ceño, un sentimiento extraño presionando en su pecho, la desesperación de saber que, hiciera lo que hiciera, no podría ayudar a Draco—: esto es una guerra.

Draco asintió. Las manos de Potter parecían de fuego, presionándose contra su hombro y en su interior tenía una extraña sensación de pérdida por la ausencia del calor de Potter contra su cuerpo.

Ambos se quedaron un instante en silencio, mirándose a los ojos y sin comprender qué era lo que les estaba pasando.

—Hoy me darán de alta —dijo finalmente Draco—, tal vez mañana ya no… ya no nos veamos.

Harry apretó un poco más sus manos sobre los hombros de Draco. Era injusto, todo en esa vida era injusto, no solo en su bando, sino también en el de Draco.

—Deberás tener cuidado —dijo entonces, abrazándolo nuevamente, su cara hundiéndose en el calor y olor que un instante antes había descubierto y que le encantaba.

—Tú también —Draco apretó más fuerte sus manos en la espalda de Harry, tratando de pegarlo a su piel, tratando de no dejarlo escapar. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo cuando el aire caliente acarició su cuello.

Harry no supo qué hacía, o porqué lo hacía, tal vez por aquel estremecimiento o por el temblor del cuerpo de Draco… presionó sus labios sobre la piel caliente y se sintió maravillado de la forma en la que el cuerpo de Draco se agitó.

—Potter… —exhaló Draco, sintiendo esos labios posarse nuevamente sobre su cuello, se aferró más fuerte a la espalda de Potter y dejó caer la cabeza a un lado mientras ahora ya no unos labios, sino una lengua, subía por su cuello.

—¿Quieres que me detenga? —susurró Harry subiendo hasta el oído de Draco.

—No —negó Draco, apartándose un poco para verlo a los ojos.

Harry se mordió el labio inferior un instante, antes de pegar sus labios a los de Draco. Su escasa experiencia con besos se había limitado a Cho, y cuando la besaba a ella sentía que le faltaba aprender algo, que algo se le estaba escapando; ahora, besando a Draco, se dio cuenta de qué era lo que estaba tan mal en esos besos.

Draco dejó de pensar, esos labios sobre los suyos, la forma en que esa lengua entraba en su boca y lo dominaba. Simplemente estaba a merced de Potter y aún sabiéndolo, no se detuvo.

Harry aprovechó la falta de camiseta de Draco para recorrer su piel, sus manos vagaron por la cintura y el abdomen, por la espalda y el pecho, maravillándose de su suavidad y su calor.

Draco fue el que se apartó del beso un instante, mirando hacia la puerta de la enfermería, preocupado de despertar a la mujer y verse en aprietos.

—¿Despertará?

—No lo creo… nada más no debemos… hacer bulla —respondió Draco todo lo coherente que pudo mientras Harry besaba su mandíbula y su cuello—, Potter… ¿qué estás haciendo? ¿Qué estamos haciendo? —lo interrogó mientras lo tomaba de los hombros para apartarlo.

—No lo sé. Yo no tengo ni idea —Harry lo miró con necesidad. Estaban ambos, de alguna manera, solos y desesperados, a punto de iniciar una guerra, con miedo a morir, con miedo a no hacer lo que debían hacer—, pero no quiero detenerme. Tal vez solo tengamos esta noche y mañana…

La sola mención del día de mañana hizo que Draco se agitara un poco más. Mañana, mañana sería el día, tal vez luego no se verían más, ninguno sabía lo que les esperaba.

—No hablemos de mañana —susurró, mirando a Harry a los labios y luego a la puerta de la enfermería.

—Yo me sé un hechizo —le dijo Harry entonces, recordando el hechizo "muffliato".

En cuanto Harry conjuró el hechizo, Draco lo jaló de la ropa hasta tenerlo sobre su cuerpo, ambos sobre la cama, besándose y tocándose; las manos de ambos viajaban por cualquier lugar posible, hasta que la ropa comenzó a estorbar y fue quitada con descuido y desesperación.

Sus piernas enredadas, sus manos chocando mientras se acariciaban mutuamente, los besos de Harry se habían convertido en mordidas sobre la pálida piel, mordidas que hacían que Draco gimiera un poco más fuerte y acelerara el bamboleó de sus caderas contra la mano de Harry; Draco se aferraba a Harry con todo lo que podía, el calor de su cuerpo, su energía, no quería apartarlas jamás de su cuerpo.

Cuando fue demasiado, sus labios se unieron una vez más, tratando de callar los gemidos, se mordieron los labios hasta casi hacerse sangrar mientras ambos expulsaban su semilla, manchando sus cuerpos y las sábanas.

—Harry… —suspiró Draco, apoyando su frente en la de Harry, completamente exhausto.

—Yo nunca había…

—Yo tampoco —contestó Draco.

—¿Qué haremos ahora? —Harry acarició con cariño el cuello de Draco y bajó hasta el pecho, a la cicatriz que había empezado a acariciar esa noche, parecía un poco más marcada que antes, pero no le tomó importancia.

—No haremos nada —negó Draco, apartándose un poco de Harry. Ahora que todo estaba consumado, sentía que había sido un gran error.

—Estás en peligro —Harry jaló a Draco de vuelta y lo sujetó con fuerza.

—¿No lo estamos todos? —Draco intentó soltarse, pero Harry lo agarró con más fuerza—, es una guerra, Potter.

Harry lo miró con furia un instante, antes de lanzarse sobre sus labios y besarlo con fuerza; Draco se resistió un instante, antes de rendirse al beso.

—Tienes razón, pero no tiene que ser una guerra hoy.

Draco negó con la cabeza y volvió a besar a Harry, entendiendo su punto de vista.

Cuando empezó a amanecer, Harry supo que debía irse. Se vistió en silencio, observando de rato en rato el cuerpo desnudo de Draco, recordando cada una de las caricias y besos que se habían dado, cada susurro, cada palabra.

Posó una mano en la mejilla de Draco, tibia y suave, luego le dio un delicado beso en los labios.

—Si te cruzas por mi camino, no podré hacer nada por defenderte —susurró Draco, sorprendiendo a Harry.

Harry apretó los labios y asintió.

—Lo sé.

Esa noche los mortífagos, ayudados por Draco Malfoy, tomaron Hogwarts.

**o_o**

_9 meses después _

Harry aún se sentía en medio de una bruma. Lord Voldemort había caído, al igual que muchos de sus amigos. El gran comedor estaba repleto de gente, todos hablando, algunos riendo, muchos llorando, recordando las últimas veinticuatro horas y la gente que habían perdido.

En uno de los extremos de la mesa de Gryffindor estaban los Weasley, llorando en silencio por la muerte de Fred, Hermione estaba junto a Ron, tomándolo de la mano y acompañándolo.

En otro lado vio a Neville, Luna, Dean y Seamus, conversando sobre las aventuras que habían tenido durante el tiempo de separación. Más allá vio a los de su equipo de Quidditch, tomando chocolate caliente y observando en silencio a los maestros conversar.

Pero Harry no se sentía capaz de poder compartir nada con ninguno de ellos en ese momento.

En medio del alboroto logró ponerse la capa de invisibilidad y cruzar el Gran Comedor, y entonces, antes de llegar a la salida, lo vio.

Draco estaba sentado al final de la mesa de Slytherin, entre su padre y su madre. Su cabello y su túnica estaban sucios y tenía un corte en la cara. Su mirada era ausente y Harry se preguntó qué estaría pensando.

Había visto a Lucius y Narcissa en el bosque y sabía lo preocupados que estaban por Draco, él mismo lo había estado, y le alegraba que al menos estuvieran juntos, sanos y salvos.

Apretó los labios un momento y tentó su suerte. Levantó la capa un poco, lo suficiente para dejar ver una parte de su zapatilla y miró hacia Draco.

Draco abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando vio aquel pedazo de zapatilla flotando en el aire. No pudo evitar sonreír un poco, mientras se ponía de pie.

—¿A dónde vas, hijo? —preguntó rápidamente Narcissa, poniéndose también de pie.

—Volveré en seguida, no te preocupes —le dijo Draco.

Narcissa pareció dudar un momento, antes de asentir y volver a sentarse, sin embargo no dejó de seguir a Draco con la mirada hasta que salió del Gran Comedor.

Harry siguió a Draco en silencio por varios pasillos destruidos, hasta que llegaron a un aula que estaba destruida, pero que no parecía que fuera a derrumbarse.

—Potter —susurró Draco, volteando para encontrar a Potter.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó Harry desprendiéndose de la capa de invisibilidad.

—Vivo, al igual que tú —Draco arqueó una ceja y se acercó unos pasos a Harry, recordando la horrible sensación en su pecho cuando el Lord dijo que había por fin matado a Potter.

—Sí, vivo —replicó Harry.

—Pero por poco, por lo que veo… —Draco avanzó un paso más hacia Harry—, mi madre me lo contó, me dijo que le dijiste que estaba vivo.

—Estaba preocupada por ti —asintió Harry. Levantó una mano y, con lentitud, la posó en el hombro de Draco, dándole el tiempo para apartarse si es que así lo deseaba.

Pero Draco no deseaba apartarse.

El primer beso fue desesperado, cargado de necesidad y anhelo, de añoranza y de esperanza.

Permanecieron abrazados un largo rato, besándose y acariciándose, sintiéndose el uno al otro, hasta que el sol estuvo en todo lo alto y supieron que debían apartarse; Draco debía volver con su familia y reparar todo el daño causado, Harry debía ir con sus amigos, merecían un montón de explicaciones después de todo lo que habían hecho por él.

—¿Y ahora? —preguntó Harry.

—No sé —se encogió de hombros Draco.

—Ya no hay guerra —le recordó Harry.

—No, ya no la hay.

—Podríamos…

Draco sonrió de lado.

—Podremos —asintió Draco.

¿Fin? No… solo el inicio de algo más…

**o_o**

FIN

Muchas gracias a todos por leer.


End file.
